Crimson Azure Jade
by kinneas
Summary: LMAO I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 13 DON'T READ THIS SCHLOCK.


Crimson.  
  
Azure.  
  
Jade.  
  
The three stood, watching each other silently, intently. Like a hawk, gazing at its prey. Crimson shifted slightly, looking removed. Ebony hair swirled around his still form, entwining with the silver of Jade's. Wind blew, ruffling the spiked blonde hair of Azure and carrying that of Jade and Crimson.  
  
No words were spoken, nothing was uttered. The slightest sound resonated violently in the attune ears of the three.  
  
Crimson looked at the ground, disconsolate. He shifted his weight once again. An uneasy feeling was beginning to rise. He stood next to Jade, with his wicked sword glistening in an unseen light. Crimson reached his right hand and rubbed his scalp, his raven hair was cold and silky. A lump caught in his throat as he recalled the long ago...  
  
Remembering a past so long forgotten... but he did not forget. He could not forget...Her. She, the one who had captured his heart. And He, the one who had made him what he was now... A monster. They, the ones who had made him feel the constant repentance and lament. The pain that filled his heart when he thought of Her, the one he could not help.  
  
Forced to remain a prisoner of his own nightmares for eternity, his existence is never-ending. She left him so many, many years ago a burden to carry forevermore. The thing he has become is his punishment, or so he believes.  
  
Crimson will never be with Her again. Never take Her in his arms, or feel the soft touch of Her hair brushing against his pale face, because he had let Her die. She was perfect, but had departed from the world in his very arms because he was not perfect enough.  
  
Regret. Remorse. He remembers the past, and mourns it. That feeling, the need to atone for his sins, is overwhelming. A kill... whether it be beast or man, is yet another sin placed upon his weary shoulders. The nightmares... they do not stop... They will never stop...  
  
Seeing Jade, and not immediately striking a bullet into his corrupt heart, has added yet another sin to the rapidly growing list. His eyes are filled with sadness, yet no tears can surface. More monster than man, his eyes are Crimson; his name is Vincent.  
  
Azure looked silently at Crimson. A look of worry crossed his somber face. Quietly, he closed his eyes and inhaled. The weight of the Ultima Weapon on his back was certainly beginning to take its toll on the young man. The weapon was taxing, but not nearly so as the thoughts that purged his soul...  
He looked at Jade, and saw his eyes flash menacingly at him. Jade... his hatred rose with every second that passed. Jade had taken all those dearest to him... With a swift motion, he had taken the life of Her. She, the Ancient, had Her life drained away before his very eyes. So sweet... She never deserved to die. Neither had his mother, the only family he ever had...  
  
But was she even real? Was his life an illusion? Everything Azure thought he knew had been burned to the ground, just like his hometown. But did he even HAVE a hometown? Jade had told him that Azure, like him, and been born in a laboratory. Produced in a queer experiment, merely a lab rat, bending to the scientist's own will.  
  
So many questions, and no answers... None at all... Everything a boggled mass of emotions and secrets. Nothing in Azure's world made sense....  
  
Confusion. Distortion. No one to help him, save Her, and She was gone. Nothing existed in his world now. Illusionary, yet so real. How can everything be like this? His attempts to discover his true identity are in vain, yet he vows to kill the only one who can truly tell him his origin.  
  
Lost... that is what he is... lost. Nothing promised, nothing guaranteed, yet They insisted upon him acting as their leader. How could he possibly be a leader if he did not even give Them the full truth about his past? Prisoner of his own mind, his eyes are Azure, his name is Cloud.  
  
Jade tore his eyes away from Azure and fixed his gaze on Crimson, a curious expression on his hardened features. A hand was reached to his belt, ready to draw the sword that had claimed the lives of many, but he quickly suppressed the urge. Into the sky he looked, and though he would never tell a soul, his hope for a new future was still indistinct.  
  
Though Jade feels his destiny is to become God, he wonders what he would be, had not for the Crisis. The Crisis has purged his soul and driven him to insanity. The future is not bright, nor can it ever be. Burning inside with violent anger, he has destroyed all that stand in his way of becoming the ultimate entity. But what would that do to help his inner turmoil?  
  
Crisis has fooled him... Leading him to the documents... the documents that had lied. A tragic death Jade would die, yet not undeserved. Or was it? Was it really Jade's fault that so many people had died?  
  
Rage. Hatred. He tries, like Azure, to find who he really is; his true identity. But Crisis will not leave him be until her every whim has been fulfilled. Her quest for untouched power has destroyed his essence. He yearns to let go, to get away... to escape. Blood. Blood is merely spilled as revenge. Revenge for taking from him what he can never reclaim.  
  
Seeing Crimson and Azure simply brings back more memories, and more malevolent fury. He looks to the future, liberation a distant glimmer. Twisted with vehemence, his eyes are Jade; his name is Sephiroth.  
  
Azure's gaze moved from Crimson to Jade, while Jade did not take his eyes off of Crimson for an instant. Crimson merely stood, his eyes riveted at the ground. Simultaneously, they sighed, either maliciously or somberly, each feeling an incomparable torture within their own psyche.  
  
The past a terror. The present in turmoil. The future unclear.  
Vincent. Cloud. Sephiroth.  
  
Crimson.  
  
Azure.  
  
Jade.  
  
_-fini-_

* * *

a/n: See? See?! I told you it was weird! Now just review and everything will be right in world. Oh yeah, I don't own Final Fantasy. I don't own anything. It's not fair!)

a/n '04: This makes the baby Jesus cry ;;


End file.
